Shotgun
Shotgun is a mercenary with huge firepower. He likes to shoot first and ask questions later. Wikia Owner: EpicdudeX123 Attack: 150/100 (87/100 with T-4 Heavy Artillery Cannon removed) Defense: 94/100 Speed: 18/100 (38/100 with T-4 Heavy Artillery Cannon removed) Energy: 68/100 Suit Features Stabilizers- Because of the Suit's weight, stabilizers are needed to keep Shotgun balanced and moving. T-4 Heavy Artillery Cannon- This cannon was formerly used on a ship for assaults. Shotgun salvaged it and modified so it works with his Suit. It can be removed to allow more movement. Personality Shotgun likes to follow his motto: Shoot your enemy with everything. If they're still alive, hit them again. Origins "Who's next?" Craig smiled at the crowd, holding his fallen opponent by the neck. He unceremoniously tossed him aside and noticed a man watching him intently. When the man stood up, Craig stiffened. The man nodded to two people who brought a crate over. Prying it open with a crowbar, Craig saw a large Battle Suit. He looked over to the man, but everyone was gone. He nodded, hoping the man understood he accepted his gift. Power Move Shotgun's Power Move is Scatterblast. He loads in a modified mine with shotgun shells and fires it. When it explodes, it demolishes anything within a one foot radius. Shotgun can only do this twice before he has to resupply his ammo. Low Power State In a Low Power State, Shotgun's Suit locks up, keeping him from taking the full weight of the suit but also immobilizing him. Advantages and Disadvantages Speed is what advantage most Bladeshifters have against Shotgun. He is able to withstand hits, but too many can wear him down. Fighting Style Shotgun likes to just fire away. Enough said. Weakness An EMP blast leaves Shotgun vulnerable, forcing him to take the full weight of the Suit. Vulnerabilities Traps are very effective, since Shotgun is very slow. Story Cause F*** You, F*** Your Truck, F*** Everything Nearby, F*** Stealth, and F*** This Shotgun watched as the men loaded the truck. He readied his S-2 Shotgun and grabbed a grenade. He had to leave behind his T-4 Heavy Artillery Cannon since this mission required stealth. As if he was going to. The men finished loading the truck. Shotgun rolled across the street, rolling a frag right beneath the truck. The truck exploded and scattered debris everywhere. Checking for survivors, Shotgun fired his shotgun through the wreck. No one survived. Rustling through the wreckage, he found what he was searching for. A computer chip with details on the Cybernation. Pocketing it, Shotgun ran over the the rendezvous point. Void stood waiting. "Well? Do you have it?" Shotgun showed Void the chip. "Very well. Here's your reward." Void handed over a card. "$10,000 and access codes for the warehouse." Shotgun smiled. "Hell yeah!" Trivia * The title "Cause F*** You" is a reference to Echo. His Sonic Boom Rifle is so overpowered, it's quote is "Because F*** You, F*** Your Cover, F*** the six guys behind you, F*** your ears, and F*** my shoulder." Category:Neutrals Category:Bruiser